


Саргол

by Kenilvort



Series: На штемпеле звёзды [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, how do I even
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Джеймс Т. Кирк не поступает в Академию Звездного флота





	Саргол

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katry/gifts).



> Джеймс Т. Кирк не поступает в Академию Звездного флота  
> Предупреждения: сопливо, пафосно, бессмысленно, беспощадно и бессюжетно. Стена слов, ООС. Гилти-плежа. Внезапная романтика. Бесстыдные заимствования из цикла Андре Нортон «Королева солнца» и фильма «Бимболенд». Сомнительный юмор, сомнительное все

 

_Земля, Айова, 2255 г._

Ниота Ухура знала себе цену. Она была красавицей, умницей и талантливым ксенолингвистом – одной из лучших. Одной из лучших во всем. Поэтому когда в богом забытом баре богом забытой Айовы ее попытался подцепить какой-то фермер, она даже не стала растрачивать себя на злость. В конце концов, это происходило не впервые. Далеко-далеко не впервые.

Фермер был молод и смазлив, если кому-то нравилось нахальное и неотесанное мясо. У него были слегка осоловевшие от выпитого глаза – и рот, при взгляде на который Ухуре пришлось напомнить себе, что ей не нравятся тупые, ограниченные самцы.

– Для одной женщины не слишком ли много выпивки? – поинтересовался фермер, и на секунду Ухура захотелось сказать – и показать – сколько она на самом деле может выпить. Но нет, это глупо, она была здесь совершенно не для того, ей выпала редкая увольнительная, ее ждали товарищи, и она не собиралась портить себе вечер ради какого-то…

– Козопас, – пробормотала она презрительно. В баре царил шум, и он не должен был ее услышать, но почему-то услышал, широко ухмыльнулся и покачал головой:

– Нет. Кирк. Джеймс Т. Кирк.

Ти, подумала Ухура, Ти – сокращенно от чего? Тупой Джеймс Кирк? Похоже на то.

Она ждала свой заказ – клубнианский огненный чай, три «Бадвайзер классик», два «Кордесианских Рассвета», «Слашо» и стопку «Джека Дэниэлса». Джеймс Т. Кирк выжидающе смотрел на нее, но Ухуру куда больше интересовали собственные ногти.

– Так скажешь свое имя или я его выдумаю? – спросил он наконец, и нет, Ти – это все-таки не «Тупой», Ти – этот «Тот еще тип».

– Выдумай, – Ухура улыбнулась, но этой улыбке не хватало тепла. Что может выдумать козопас? «Детка»? Или нет, «сладкая». У него просто не хватит фантазии на что-нибудь посложнее.

– Билкис, – хитро улыбнулся Джеймс Т. Кирк в ответ. Ладно, это было не совсем то, чего она ожидала. На лице Кирка промелькнуло разочарование – как будто она должна была узнать это имя.

– Я не сильна в земной истории, – огрызнулась Ухура. Почему-то она почувствовала себя неуютно.

– А в чем сильна? – ухмылка Джеймса Т. Кирка стала такой грязной, что Ухуре тут же захотелось ему врезать.

– Я – ксенолингвист, – процедила она сквозь зубы, и если повезет, он решит, что это что-то венерическое, и наконец-то отвалит.

– О, – протянул он, – синтаксис, морфология и фонология инопланетных наречий?

Ладно. Ладно, если он сумел это выговорить, то не настолько туп, как ей показалось вначале.

– Нравится заниматься язычком? – спросил Кирк.

– А тебе? Нравится нарываться на неприятности? – прорычал незаметно подошедший кадет, упитанный детина с мощными руками, имени которого Ухура никак не могла запомнить.

Джеймс Т. Кирк повернулся к нему и оглядел с головы до ног. Ухура почувствовала, как у нее отвисает челюсть – этот взгляд был не менее грязным, чем тот, которым он недавно смотрел на нее. На щеках безымянного кадета вспыхнули рваные пятна румянца.

– Нет, – произнес Джеймс Т. Кирк невнятно, и Ухура вдруг поняла, что он ужасно, неприлично пьян. – Прости, приятель, но я столько не выпью.

У безымянного кадета – «Томпсон! – закричали из глубины зала. – Томпсон, тащи сюда свою жирную задницу. И Ухуру тоже тащи», – были огромные кулаки и ни малейшей способности держать себя в руках, потому что он тут же бросился на Кирка и попытался размазать того по стойке. Еще у него было полно приятелей, которые тут же бросились на выручку, когда Кирк сплюнул кровавую слюну на пол и дал сдачи. Шесть. Или даже восемь. Джеймсу Т. Кирку не повезло.

– Ваш «Слашо», – бармен невозмутимо подтолкнул к ней поднос с напитками. – Ваш «Слашо» и все остальное тоже.

Ухура подхватила заказ и, ловко обогнув дерущихся, вернулась к друзьям.

– Что там? – поинтересовались те, разбирая напитки. – Что случилось?

– Да ерунда, – Ухура сделала глоток своего клубнианского огненного чая и посмотрела в сторону стойки. Джеймс Т. Кирк висел на руках у двоих кадетов, пока третий – Томпсон – превращал его лицо в кровавое месиво.

Ухура отвернулась. Кирк был довольно забавным, но… Кадеты Академии Звездного флота всегда стояли друг за друга горой.

 

 

Эрик Томпсон знал, что некрасив. Некрасив и непопулярен, но он был хорошим парнем и надеялся, что устав от своих лощеных кавалеров, девчонки когда-нибудь это поймут.

Он ухаживал за Ниотой Ухурой с самого первого курса, с тех самых пор, как она вышла к завтраку в тесной форме для тренировок и долго делала заказ, склонившись над репликатором, ухаживал – но она, кажется, совсем этого не замечала.

В глубине души Эрик лелеял мечты о том, как однажды войдет в такой же бар, и Ухура будет висеть у него на локте и смотреть на него влюбленными глазами, потому что согласилась наконец стать его девушкой и…

Томпсон сбился с мысли: Ухура шла через переполненный, задымленный зал, ритмично покачивая бедрами под льющуюся из динамиков ретро-музыку, и при одном только взгляде на ее бесконечно длинные ноги у него пересохло во рту.

– Томпсон! – окликнули его друзья. – Томпсон! Оглох, что ли?

– Что? – спросил он отстраненно. Ухура села на высокий барный стул – форменная юбка соблазнительно облепила ее попку… Томпсон практически почувствовал, как взгляды окружающих устремились на Ухуру. Отправить ее за напитками одну было крупной ошибкой, впрочем, он еще мог все исправить. А если спасет ее от какого-нибудь надоедливого приставалы, возможно, Ухура наконец-то его заметит.

Да, подумал Томпсон, да, это оно. Сначала я ее спасу, потом мы познакомимся поближе, а потом…

Он облизнул пересохшие губы. Очень скоро он войдет в этот – или другой – бар, и Ухура будет висеть у него на локте, и…

– Я сейчас, – сказал Томпсон, отмахиваясь от товарищей. – Схожу… В общем, неважно.

Он протолкался сквозь набившуюся в бар толпу – такие же курсанты, а еще фермеры и космолетчики из Торгового флота – к стойке, где Ухура смеялась шуткам какого-то голубоглазого прощелыги, который наклонился к ней и безо всякого стеснения заглядывал ей в вырез.

И Ухура ему это позволяла.

Томпсон почувствовал, как мир вокруг затягивает красной пеленой.

– Нравится заниматься язычком? – спросил прощелыга, и это была просто идеальная ситуация.

– А тебе? – спросил Томпсон. – Нравится нарываться на неприятности? – и это была отличная фраза, в меру остроумная, в меру агрессивная. Мысленно Томпсон уже видел, как рассказывает об этом случае друзьям, а сидящая рядом Ухура целует его в щеку и говорит: «Мой герой!»

Его мечты развеял прощелыга. Он прошелся по Томпсону ленивым взглядом – и даже девчонки никогда не смотрели на него так… так…

Томпсон сухо сглотнул. Какого хрена, подумалось ему.

Помимо голубых глаз, у прощелыги были светлые волосы и… рот, снова сглотнул Томпсон. Почему-то ему вспомнился Бальдр Прекрасный – седые, обрывочные саги, которые рассказывала в детстве бабушка.

– Нет, – протянул прощелыга с легким сожалением. – Прости, приятель, но я столько не выпью.

До Томпсона не сразу дошло, что его только что оскорбили. Прощелыга хлопнул его по плечу, снова повернулся к Ухуре – что ж, Томпсон ломал руки и за меньшее.

Врезать прощелыге было невероятно приятно. С разбитым лицом тот тут же потерял часть своего очарования, и Томпсон радостно оскалился и ударил еще раз.

И еще раз. И еще.

Прощелыга дал сдачи, точнее, попытался – он был здесь один, а вот Томпсон с друзьями. С целой кучей друзей, изучавших в Академии искусство рукопашного боя.

В общем и целом, рассказывать об этой драке было нечего. Они просто схватили прощелыгу и доступно объяснили ему, почему с курсантами Академии Звездного флота не шутят.

Прощелыга висел на чужих руках, словно кукла, и это его безвольность раззадоривала лучше, чем самые забористые оскорбления.

Он запомнит меня, подумал Томпсон, о да, запомнит.

Костяшки его пальцев покрывала скользкая кровавая корка, но ему было плевать. Прощелыга больше не напоминал Бальдра – человека, и то не очень. Теперь это был просто кусок мяса. Ухура больше не будет на него смотреть, а он не будет смотреть на Ухуру. И на самого Томпсона смотреть тоже не будет. И…

Пронзительный свист заставил Томпсона машинально опустить занесенный кулак.

– На улицу, – велел неизвестно откуда взявшийся капитан в черном кителе. – Живо.

Томпсон машинально вытер руки о форменные брюки, побрел вместе с товарищами к выходу, а затем его догнал запоздалый обрывок мысли «…не будет смотреть ни на кого вообще».

Господи, он сбился с шага и потрясенно опустил глаза на свои сжатые кулаки. Я только что чуть не убил его. Человека. Обычного гражданского.

Ухура прошла мимо и даже не посмотрела в его сторону.

 

 

Кристоферу Пайку было хорошо за пятьдесят, и последние десять или около того лет он наблюдал упадок Звездного флота. Благородная миссия по исследованию неизвестного, защита мира, уважение к чужим цивилизациям – все это постепенно отмирало. Звездный флот превращался в закрытую касту, в Академии курсанты проходили перерождение и теряли… да в общем-то, все, что делало когда-то космолетчиков космолетчиками. Жажду открытий, благородное безумие первооткрывателей, умение беречь и преумножать, любовь к космосу…

Пайк все чаще думал, что стареет. Сейчас, глядя на торчащие из ноздрей Джеймса Т. Кирка обрывки окровавленной салфетки, он чувствовал, как груз прожитых лет и накопившихся разочарований давит на плечи.

Кирк был похож на кого угодно, только не на офицера Звездного флота. Он был живым воплощением всего того, за что капитаны отправляли подчиненных на гауптвахту. Бунтарь, прожженный циник и такой же прожженный юбочник. Но Пайк уже просмотрел его личное дело и – как ни трудно в это поверить – знал, что под личиной неразборчивого в связях разгильдяя скрывался гений.

Айова была мала для него. И Земля тоже была для него мала. Он мог бы…

Пайк посмотрел в синие, словно витражное стекло, глаза Кирка и почувствовал смутную тоску. Возможно, именно такие глаза были у временного капитана USS «Кельвин» Джорджа Кирка за минуты до уничтожения корабля.

А возможно, подумал Пайк со вздохом, когда Кирк подозвал намывающего пол бармена и попросил еще один коктейль, и нет. И все же… все же…

Пайк не верил в удачу и совпадения, но верил в то, что любую ситуацию можно обернуть себе на пользу. В этом они с Джорджем Кирком были похожи.

Сидевший перед ним и облизывавший распухшие губы Джеймс Т. Кирк был как раз такой возможностью. Камнем, который Пайк собирался бросить в стоялый пруд Академии Звездного флота и смотреть, как от него расходятся круги – все сильнее, все шире.

– Твой отец, – сказал он, – был капитаном всего двенадцать минут и успел спасти восемьсот жизней. Будь у тебя хотя бы часть его способностей, ты бы очень пригодился Звездному флоту.

Пайк хорошо знал хулиганов, знал таких, как Кирк. Они постоянно – и в основном безуспешно – кому-то что-то доказывали, но дай им почувствовать свою нужность, дай понять, что веришь в них, и они вылезут из кожи вон, но непременно оправдают это доверие.

– Риверсайдская верфь, – сказал Пайк, вставая, – завтра в восемь. Твой отец хотел бы, чтобы ты пришел.

Пайк ушел, чувствуя на себе тяжелый взгляд Кирка. Завтра, подумал Пайк, он обязательно придет – не может не прийти. Явится за считанные минуты до отправления шаттла, но обязательно явится.

Курсанты ждали Пайка на улице, притихшие, помрачневшие – еще бы: долгожданная увольнительная псу под хвост – и он погнал их в мотель. Мысли его то и дело возвращались к Кирку. Четыре года, чтобы стать офицером, восемь чтобы стать капитаном. Как Кирк потратит эти четыре года? Как потратит восемь? И что станет делать потом?

В том, что Кирк придет, Пайк почти не сомневался. Он ждал его у входа в шаттл, чтобы первым поприветствовать на Звездном флоте, ждал до восьми и после восьми…

Но Кирк не пришел.

Курсанты начали шептаться – сперва тихо, потом все громче и настойчивей – бросали на Пайка полные любопытства взгляды, и тот наконец скомандовал отправление.

Шаттл низко загудел и оторвался от земли. Пайка пристегнул ремни, откинулся в кресле. По правую руку от него находился маленький иллюминатор, и можно было бы выглянуть в него и посмотреть, не темнеет ли на причале среди серых комбинезонов техперсонала кожаная куртка, но Пайк этого не сделал. Он умел признавать свои поражения.

Джеймс Т. Кирк сделал свой выбор.

Остаться в Айове, растрачивать себя не пойми на что, приставать к смазливым посетительницам. Быть может, закончить свою жизнь в бессмысленной кабацкой драке, когда рядом не найдется никого, чтобы ее остановить. Быть может, нарастить пивное брюхо, облысеть к сорока и коротать дни за пивом и просмотром порно в раздолбанном трейлере.

Он мог бы стать кем-то большим, подумал Пайк с сожалением. Мог бы стать настоящим сыном своего отца. Мог бы выжечь из Звездного флота упадок и застой, но…

Никогда уже этого не сделает.

 

 

_3-й месяц 2259 г._

Это была небольшая планета, кружившая вокруг звезды типа G2V. Население ее было не слишком развито, зато отличалось уникальной культурой. С тех пор, как под давлением Торгового союза Звездный флот был вынужден сменить политику невмешательства на ассимиляцию и защиту, это была уже n-ная по счету уникальная культура, с которой они сталкивались.

– Нет, – буркнул Маккой. – Никогда. Ни за что.

– Ваше упрямство, – Спок посмотрел на него с легким раздражением, – контрпродуктивно и неразумно. И я не понимаю его причин.

– В прошлый раз на таком же пире, – сказал Маккой, – я едва не стал седьмой женой вождя! Между прочим, с вашего согласия!

– Он бы хорошо о вас заботился.

– Самое ужасное во всем этом то, что вы даже не шутите.

– Вождь обещал за вас корралианскую козу. Это ценнейшее животное. Если бы мы получили возможность как следует ее изучить…

– Это вас нужно как следует изучить, чтобы понять, что творится у вас в голове!

Спок моргнул.

– Вы снова меня оскорбляете.

– А вы снова провоцируете меня на оскорбления!

– Так вы пойдете на пир или нет?

– Все зависит от того, есть ли у них козы.

– Нет, – в голосе Спока прозвучало легкое сожаление. – Коз у них нет.

– Я еще об этом пожалею, – пробормотал Маккой с тоской, – но ладно, пойду.

 

 

Пир в честь экипажа «Энтерпрайз» должен был начаться, когда «волосы богини Эйикайи закроют ее лицо».

– Какого хрена это значит? – спросил Маккой у Спока, когда перемазанный пурпурной краской сенешаль стукнул себя в грудь и растворился среди окружавших поляну деревьев. – Семь часов? Восемь часов? Вы же специалист по науке, переведите эту абракадабру в нормальное время!

– Какая интересная задача, – пробормотал Спок под нос, как будто не слыша. – На данном этапе развития племя наверняка выбирает в качестве временного ориентира положение небесных тел. И эта богиня Эйикайя, красивейшая из женщин… За всем этим я предвижу интереснейший мифологический пласт.

– А я, – заметил Маккой кисло, – предвижу, что мы будем гадать, пока не опоздаем, а когда наконец заявимся на этот пир, у них уже выйдет вся выпивка.

– Коммандер Спок, – капитан Пайк улыбнулся и хлопнул Спока по плечу. – Рассчитываю на вас. Доктор Маккой, – кивнул он, поднимаясь по трапу.

– И вы вот так просто уйдете?! – крикнул ему вдогонку Маккой. – Когда он снова начал нести эту чушь о пластах?! Вам что, прошлого раза мало было? Вы об экипаже подумали?! В прошлый раз он еле-еле слез с антидепрессантов! А я?! Вы подумали обо мне?!

Капитан, не оборачиваясь, помахал рукой и исчез в недрах корабля.

– Вы! – Маккой наставил на Спока палец. – Просто определите это чертово время! И чтобы без фокусов, понятно? У меня есть гипошприц, и я не побоюсь пустить его в ход!

Он угрожающе сверкнул глазами – и сбежал в медотсек.

Последние несколько недель они без устали плясали вокруг местного племени, пытаясь наладить хоть какой-то контакт, и вот наконец совет вождей решил устроить в их честь торжественный пир.

Пир означал еду, а еда, странная, незнакомая и потенциально опасная, почти наверняка означала проблемы. Маккой еще раз проверил заряд карманных анализаторов и принялся выгребать из шкафчика противоядия, антигистаминные препараты и гипошприцы.

– Можно, доктор? – в дверном проеме появилась голова неуверенно улыбавшегося Чехова.

– Чего тебе? – Маккой нехотя оторвался от шкафчика.

– Ну просто… – Чехов огляделся по сторонам и вошел в медотсек. – Экипаж волнуется. Сегодня эта вылазка на планету, и… Вы же знаете коммандера Спока! И, – Чехов поморщился, – капитана Пайка тоже.

– Все в порядке, – заверил Маккой. – Я спрашивал. Коз у местных нет.

– Да, но вы же слышали! – на лице Чехова проступило отчаяние. – Уникальная культура!

Несмотря на вулканское происхождение, Спок, как и прочие коммандеры звездного флота, в совершенстве владел искусством вселять в сердца подчиненных ужас всего лишь парой слов. И если его коллеги пугали экипаж гауптвахтой и трибуналом, то самым страшным кошмаром «Энтерпрайза» были слова «уникальная культура».

Спок был прирожденным ученым, а потому не видел большого греха в том, чтобы выменять у туземцев что-нибудь неизученное. Высокие технологии были туземцам неинтересны, а потому меняться они предпочитали на экипаж.

После каждой вылазки на неизведанную планету команда, пересчитавшись и сверившись по списку, запиралась в медотсеке и строчила длинные слезницы командованию Звездного флота, которые обычно оседали в столе у капитана Пайка.

– Ну, – Маккой задумался. Спок действительно сказал «уникальная культура» – причем дважды. Сигнал был, по меньшей мере, тревожный. – Ну ладно. Зови Ухуру, Сулу и Ольсена. Значит, так, – сказал он, когда Чехов привел остальных, – если Спок начнет говорить про уникальное что-то, вы отвлекаете внимание, а я вкалываю ему парализующий препарат.

– Вообще-то, это покушение на безопасность старшего офицера. Почти мятеж, – заметила Ухура.

Маккой в упор посмотрел на нее:

– И что?

– Вкати ему двойную дозу. Для верности.

Маккой кивнул и протянул вперед руку. Ухура без колебания накрыла ее своей. Остальные тут же последовали ее примеру.

– Один за всех! – торжественно произнес Маккой.

– И все против Спока!

 

 

По стандартному времяисчислению волосы закрывали лицо богини Эйикайи где-то между десятью и одиннадцатью.

– Час Свиньи, – сказал Сулу, когда Спок наконец-то закончил свои вычисления и сообщил им эту новость.

– Очень надеюсь, что это символизм, – хмуро сказал Маккой. – И что нам просто предлагают по-свински нажраться.

Ухура скептически оттопырила губу.

– Да знаю я, – вздохнул Маккой. – Но помечтать-то невредно.

За десять минут до общего сбора он облачился в видавший виды комбинезон, на несколько минут забрался в дезинфектор, расчесал волосы пятерней и присоединился на мостике к остальным.

– Выглядите ужасно, – с завистью шепнула Ухура. – Я тоже так хочу.

На ней были черные леггинсы и растянутый форменный свитер, выпрошенный у кого-то в несколько раз больше нее самой.

Ровно в двадцать два ноль-ноль капитан Пайк проронил:

– Коммандер Спок.

– Спасибо, капитан. – Сам Спок выглядел безукоризненно. – Джентльмены. И дама. Нам выпала уникальная возможность приобщиться к не менее уникальной культуре. Нас не должен обманывать низкий технический уровень обитателей этой планеты, без сомнения, духовные практики, которым они себя посвящают, позволяют населению…

Маккой в упор посмотрел на Спока и похлопал себя по карману, в котором лежал гипошприц. Спок запнулся.

– Может, уже пойдем? – спросил Маккой. – Богиня Эйикайя поди заждалась.

Спок неодобрительно сжал губы.

– Пока мы здесь, постарайтесь воздержаться от подобных шуточек. Экипаж «Энтерпрайза» выполняет просветительскую и миротворческую миссию, и мы ни в коем случае не можем позволить себе оскорблять религиозные чувства местного населения.

– Пусть привыкают, – буркнул Маккой. – Я же привык.

– У вас есть религиозные чувства? – высоко поднял брови Спок.

– Не религиозные. Но есть. К примеру, чувство самосохранения. И вы постоянно пытаетесь мне его оттоптать.

На лице коммандера Спока проступила усталость.

– Доктор, пожалуйста…

– Не беспокойтесь, – Маккой улыбнулся, но веселья в этой улыбке не было. – Пока вы будете вести себя хорошо, со мной проблем не будет.

– С нами, – сказала Ухура решительно и скрестила руки на груди.

Сулу и Ольсен кивнули.

– Ага, – поддакнул Чехов. – Никаких проблем.

– Приятно видеть столь слаженную работу экипажа, – заметил капитан Пайк. – Коммандер Спок, отлично постарались. И, полагаю, нам и впрямь уже пора.

 

 

Туземцы – Маккой считал, что им давно уже пора придумать нормальное название – ждали на опушке и при их появлении выступили из-за деревьев. Небо над головой раскинулось темно-синей бархатистой пеленой, расшитой прозрачными каплями звезд. Туземцы стояли неподвижно – высокие, гибкие фигуры, в которых было что-то неуловимо кошачье. Пятнистые шкуры и лоскутки грубой ткани опоясывали смуглые, лоснящиеся от притираний тела.

– Пойдемте, дети звезд, – сказал сенешаль, и они углубились в лес.

Маккой не знал, сколько они добирались до поселения. Ему казалось, что он идет вот уже целую вечность. Отблески факелов рассеивали ночную тьму, создавая иллюзию безопасности, но Маккой помнил: там, за этой узкой полоской света живет и дышит первобытный лес. Шорох палой листвы и треск сучьев под ногами смешивался с пронзительными криками ночных птиц и воем зверей.

Очень возможно, хищных зверей, подумал Маккой, машинально потянувшись к парализатору, но тут же отдернул руку.

– Не беспокойтесь, – негромко сказал Спок. – Наша безопасность для этих воинов – вопрос чести. Они просто не могут позволить, чтобы с нами что-нибудь случилось.

Маккой сжал зубы. Ему хотелось огрызнуться, хотелось сказать, что Спок совершенно спятил, если решил, что он доверит свою безопасность кучке дикарей, вооруженных заостренными палками, что со своими опасными идеалами пиетета к туземной культуре Спок рискует угробить весь экипаж – снова, но… Пока что тот и впрямь не доставлял особых проблем и ни о чем туземцев не расспрашивал. Будить спящую собаку было попросту глупо, а потому Маккой молча кивнул и продолжил путь.

Деревня встретила их дымом многочисленных костров и ароматом притираний, столь резких, что они уловили его еще на подходе. Сенешаль повернулся, оглядел их разношерстую команду и кивнул:

– Да осенит вас милость Семи верховных богов, дети звезд, – сказал он и взмахнул рукой с зажатым в ней каменным томагавком. – Пойдемте, племя ждет.

Они двинулись по узкой, петляющей дороге, по обе стороны которой стояли воины с копьями. Они ритмично били себя в грудь и пели.

«…отцы, праотцы и отцы праотцов… – перевел мультитранслятор. – Они ждут в небесных чертогах, души храбрых мужей, души воинов…»

Маккой с беспокойством посмотрел на Спока. На лице того был написан чистый, почти религиозный экстаз.

– Очень похоже на культуру викингов с их Валгаллой, – заметил вдруг Ольсен.

– Это нормально, что они поют такие песни при встрече? – тут же забеспокоился Маккой.

– Чш-ш-ш! Помолчите, – шикнул на них Спок. Не приходилось сомневаться, что он записывает происходящее на мини-рекордер.

Маккой переглянулся с Ухурой, та пожала плечами.

– Ладно, – сказал Маккой. – Но только на этот раз.

Процессия остановилась на площади в самом центре деревни. Сенешаль снова взмахнул томагавком, и сопровождавшие их туземцы отступили к краю площади. Делегация с «Энтерпрайза» осталась стоять, окруженная огромной молчаливой толпой.

– Мне это не нравится, – одними губами произнес Маккой.

– Может, еще не поздно вернуться? – негромко спросил Чехов, разглядывая отблески пламени на острых наконечниках копий.

– Сейчас начнется церемония приветствия, – Спок с досадой посмотрел на них. – Просто… просто стойте и молчите. И ничего не портьте.

– Считайте, что нас тут нет, – отозвался Маккой. – И я бы предпочел, – добавил он с тоской, – чтобы нас и вправду тут не было.

Факелы четырежды взметнулись вверх, и на площадь один за другим выступили члены совета племени, седобородые, но крепкие еще мужчины в звериных шкурах и алых накидках. По взмаху руки верховного вождя воздух наполнил глухой стук тамтамов, и на площадь выбежали юные воины в набедренных повязках и с короткими копьями в руках. Их тела были расписаны сложными племенными узорами, и Спок жадно впился в них глазами. Не приходилось сомневаться, что он пытается истолковать значение каждой петли и каждой завитушки.

– Слюни подберите, – беззлобно сказал Маккой.

– Ваш сарказм неуместен, доктор, – не отводя глаз от воинов, отозвался Спок. – Перед нашими глазами происходит настоящий триумф межгалактической антропологии.

Ухура неделикатно фыркнула.

– Если бы за каждый раз, когда вы произносите эти слова, – сказал Маккой кисло, – мне давали доллар, я бы давно уже бросил Звездный флот, вернулся на старушку Землю и купил себе остров.

– Я думал, они стоят очень дорого, – свел брови Спок.

– Вот именно.

– Вы снова меня оскорбляете?

– Пока что нет. Но я над этим думаю.

Тамтамы забили громче, воины завертелись волчками, сходясь и расходясь, замахиваясь оружием на невидимых противников, сражаясь с тенью – побеждая и торжествуя…

– Ну хорошо, согласен, – сдался Маккой. – Это и вправду красиво.

Сам он на месте Спока не упустил бы случая при этих словах позлорадствовать, но тот для этого был слишком вулканец, офицер и джентльмен.

Зато Ухура, конечно же, случая не упустила.

– Другой на его месте… – начала было она, кивнув на Спока.

– Знаю, – процедил Маккой сквозь зубы. – И еще больше его за это ненавижу.

Танцоры все как один упали на колени и, запрокинув лица к небу, застыли.

– Согласно общему паттерну племенных ритуалов, – произнес Спок с затаенным восторгом, – сейчас они должны предложить нам какой-нибудь священный напиток.

Верховный вождь снова вскинул руку, и тамтамы, стучавшие словно сотня сердец, умолкли.

– Подайте детям звезд священную воду в знак нашей дружбы и благоволения богов, – с дребезгом перевел мультитранслятор.

Туземные женщины, смуглые, обвешанные ожерельями красотки в длинных юбках, тут же кинулись к команде «Энтерпрайза». В руках у них были… Маккой протер глаза, но это не помогло. В руках у туземок по-прежнему были ярко-красные жестянки с логотипом «Кока-колы».

– Что?! Что это такое?! – Спок едва не брызгал слюной от возмущения.

Маккой посмотрел на банку: на боку было написано «Сделано в Айове. Годно до…». Он с удовольствием дернул за кольцо и слизал брызнувшую на пальцы газировку.

– Пейте, коммандер, – произнес он и, поскольку не был ни вулканцем, ни джентльменом, добавил: – Уникальная культура? Неизведанная планета? О да.

 

 

Потомок звезд, который доставлял туземцам священную «Кока-колу» и много чего еще, прибывал на планету раз в неделю. Спок выслушал это с каменным лицом – как и пространные дифирамбы, которые пели в адрес этого неизвестного союз вождей и люди племени.

– Не знаю, кто он, – счастливо сказал Маккой, – но я просто обязан угостить его выпивкой.

О происшествии с «Кока-колой» на торжественной церемонии остальной экипаж узнал в тот же вечер и с тех пор часто забегал в медотсек – погиенить. Коммандер Спок ходил мрачнее тучи, и это наполняло остальных мстительным ликованием.

– Ну, теперь, когда мы знаем, что эти туземцы уже вкусили сладость плодов цивилизации, – сказал Маккой как-то в разговоре с Ольсеном и Ухурой, – «Энтерпрайз» должен отправиться на поиски действительно неизведанных планет. Пристегните ремни, парни! Мы уже практически взлетаем.

Но они не улетели – ни через день, ни даже через два. Спок все так же таскался на встречи с советом вождей, с каждым разом возвращаясь все более мрачным.

– Какого черта вы продолжаете тратить на них свое время? – не выдержал как-то Маккой. – Разве мы не должны… я не знаю… отправиться на поиски действительно неоткрытых миров?

В ответ Спок посмотрел сквозь него.

– Завтра этот, – Спок сделал над собой заметное усилие и цивилизованно закончил, – человек прилетает на планету. Мы не можем улететь.

– Вы хотите с ним встретиться? – удивился Маккой. – Зачем?

Спок не ответил – какое-то время простоял, перекатывая желваки, затем наконец снова обратил внимание на Маккоя.

– Простите, доктор. Мне пора.

Маккой какое-то время провожал взглядом его напряженную, идеально ровную спину, затем выдохнул:

– Вот черт. Кажется, он что-то задумал.

 

 

– Спок что-то задумал, – сказал он тем же вечером, собрав своих сообщников – Ухуру, Ольсена, Сулу и Чехова.

– Мне велено отслеживать, не войдет ли в атмосферу планеты какой-нибудь корабль, – сказал Чехов неуверенно, – и если это все-таки произойдет, немедленно доложить.

– А нам велели подготовить флаеры, – сказал Ольсен.

– Я слышала, – Ухура обольстительно улыбнулась и уточнила, – из своих источников, что Спок собрал самых крепких рядовых в команду захвата.

Они переглянулись.

– Вот же мстительный ублюдок, – высказал общее мнение Маккой. – Впрочем, это не наше дело, пока он не пытается обменять нас на трибблов.

– Или этих чертовых коз.

– Или светящуюся плесень.

– Или альпак. По крайней мере, они выглядели как альпаки.

– Короче, – подвел итоги Маккой, – пока он не пытается выменять нас на какую-то бесполезную хрень. И полезную тоже.

 

 

Маккой очень надеялся откосить от миссии по захвату приятеля туземцев, но Пайк и Спок просто не дали ему такой возможности.

– Он может быть очень опасен, – сказал Спок, когда Маккой было заикнулся, что подождет их с победой на корабле.

– Вы вправду считаете, что этот аргумент заставит меня вызваться добровольцем и полезть в драку? – закатил глаза Маккой.

Спок посмотрел на него, словно Маккой сказал какую-то страшную, почти неприличную глупость.

– Это ваш долг.

Какое-то время они мерялись взглядами – в глазах Спока сияла чистая и незамутненная уверенность в своей правоте. Затем Маккой отвернулся.

– Ненавижу вас, – вздохнул он. – Во сколько вылет?

Они разделились на команды, загрузились во флаеры и вылетели на место обычной посадки шаттла неизвестного конкистадора. Окружив его – широкую, выжженную проплешину в лесу – они затаились и долго сидели в засаде, отгоняя от себя кровососов, а иногда и более опасную местную живность. К вечеру на поляне появились туземцы с факелами, которые с надеждой всматривались в небо. Маккой таращился в него с не меньшей надеждой – ему хотелось, чтобы все это наконец-то закончилось, хотелось в свой уютный медотсек и выпить кофе с чем-нибудь покрепче.

Наконец одна из звезд стала расти и превратилась в округлый, блестящий металлический блеском корабль. Тот приземлился на поляну практически с ювелирной точностью, не задев ни стоящих у кромки туземцев, ни буйную лесную растительность, и Маккой мог только восхищенно присвистнуть.

Затем корабль открылся, выпустил трап, и на ступенях показался…

Это была первая встреча Леонарда «Боунза» Маккоя и Джеймса Т. Кирка, и Маккой запомнил ее на всю свою жизнь.

 

 

Друг туземцев оказался ладным, крепко сбитым парнем со светлыми волосами, голубыми глазами и ухмылкой такой широкой и веселой, что Маккой едва не заулыбался в ответ – и тут же выругал себя за это самыми последними словами. На светловолосом парне был стандартный комбинезон космолетчиков Торгового флота, и Маккой мысленно присвистнул. Торговый и Звездный флот постоянно грызлись между собой, особенно с тех пор, как modus operandi Звездного флота под давлением Торгового союза радикально изменился.

Если этот парень действительно принадлежит к Торговому флоту, подумал Маккой, то мы просто не можем…

Додумать свою мысль он не успел. Спок, кажется, совершенно лишенный каких-либо сомнений, негромко скомандовал в передатчик:

– Отряд один и два. Вперед.

Возможный торговец едва успел спуститься по трапу и обменяться парой слов с туземцами, как вдруг густая лесная растительность раздвинулась, и на поляну, расталкивая аборигенов, высыпал экипаж «Энтерпрайз». На неизвестного уставились дула взведенных бластеров.

Улыбка сбежала с его лица, и он медленно поднял руки вверх в универсальном жесте подчинения.

– Мне это не нравится, – выдавил сквозь зубы Маккой. – Мне это очень и очень не нравится.

Неизвестный вовсе не выглядел тем опасным и кровожадным чудовищем, которое пытался сделать из него коммандер Спок, но в группе захвата могли найтись один-два слишком впечатлительных юнца, которые – от лишних нервов или просто по глупости – были способны разрядить в него всю обойму.

– Я, – сказал Спок громко, – Спок, коммандер USS «Энтерпрайз». Назовите себя.

На губах неизвестного снова возникла улыбка, она проступала медленно и лениво, и Маккой просто не мог не позавидовать нервам – и наглости – этого человека.

– Джеймс Т. Кирк, – сказал неизвестный и приветливо помахал одной из поднятых рук. – Торговый флот Федерации. Полагаю, налицо неприятное недоразумение, и вы немедленно уберете оружие?

– Никаких недоразумений, – губы Спока сжались. – Вы обвиняетесь в нарушении пунктов 5, 6 и 8 главы 1 раздела 10 Великой межгалактической торговой хартии.

– Продажа представителям менее развитых социумов товаров, которые могут нанести вред их здоровью, физическому и психологическому благополучию и/или негативно повлиять на общественный строй и будущее развитие, – произнес Кирк. – Это очень серьезное обвинение, коммандер.

– Вот именно, – кивнул Спок весомо. – И у меня есть доказательства.

 

 

Тем же вечером, безрезультатно провозившись с изъятым с корабля Кирка бортовым журналом, Спок отправился в тюремный отсек, надеясь выведать у Кирка пароль.

Когда он подошел к тюремному отсеку, увиденное заставило его застыть.

Доктор Маккой устроился на полу, держа в одной руке веер карт, а в другой – стакан выпивки. Кирк сидел по ту сторону прозрачного заградительного барьера, держа в руках карты. На нем не было ничего, кроме обычной нахальной ухмылки.

Брови Спока поползли высоко вверх.

– Доктор Маккой, – окликнул он. – Это… это просто… что вы делаете?!

При виде Спока Маккой заметно поскучнел.

– Играем в покер, – буркнул он. – Это не запрещается.

– Он, – Спок указал на Кирка, и тот заулыбался еще шире, – опасный преступник.

– Ну, вы пока еще этого не доказали, – заметил Кирк миролюбиво.

Спок повернулся к нему и внимательно осмотрел сверху донизу. Кирк даже не попытался прикрыться.

– Почему на вас нет одежды? – спросил наконец Спок.

– Потому что это покер на раздевание. Разве на Вулкане в него не играют?

– Разумеется, нет.

– Скучная планета. Нужно будет как-нибудь туда слетать и попытаться вас расшевелить. У меня есть один товар – думаю, он вам…

– Ни в коем случае, – оборвал Спок и снова повернулся к Маккою. – Доктор, может быть, объясните, что здесь все-таки происходит?

– Не знаю, какие еще объяснения вам нужны, – Маккой указал зажатым в руке стаканом на карты и кивнул на голого Кирка.

– Это не сообразуется с логикой, – покачал головой Спок. – Я наслышан о покере на раздевание, но вы – худший игрок из всех, кого я только знаю. Вы просто не могли…

– Остаться в штанах? – закончил Маккой. – Как видите, смог. Кирк играет еще хуже, чем я.

– Это невозможно.

– Почему бы вам не убедиться в этом лично? – спросил Кирк сладко. – Вы ведь зачем-то меня искали? А если выиграете, я пообещаю с вами сотрудничать.

Спок заколебался. Покер представлял собой игру с разумными правилами и математическим уклоном, и он по праву гордился своим талантом играть в нее хорошо. На первый взгляд предположение звучало очень привлекательно, но чего Кирк, который проигрывал даже Маккою, надеялся этим достичь? Это было совершенно непонятно, и отчего-то Споку стало тревожно.

– Мне нужен пароль от вашего бортового журнала, – сказал он, присаживаясь рядом с Маккоем и принимая у Кирка карты сквозь круглое отверстие в разумном стекле.

– Ну, разумеется, – ответил тот.

Спок раздал карты. Сдача ему выпала неплохая, однако после нескольких ходов…

– Откроем? – предложил Кирк.

Спок кивнул и выложил карты.

– Две пары. Тузы на дамах. Может быть, теперь вы скажете мне свой…

– О, повезло, – ухмыльнулся Кир от уха до уха. – Три шестерки. Раздевайтесь, коммандер.

Спок поколебался, но карточный долг был священным, а потому он снял свитер.

– Стрит флеш.

Затем

– Каре.

…сапоги – правый…

– Роял флеш.

…и левый.

Затем…

– Роял флеш.

…штаны.

– Роял флеш.

…и майку.

– Роял флеш.

…и носки. И наконец…

– Роял флеш.

…белье.

Маккой сидел рядом и смотрел на происходящее с выражением священного экстаза.

– Но это невозможно, – воскликнул Спок, распрощавшись наконец с бельем, – это же статистически невозможно! Как можно собрать роял флеш…

Кирк обезоруживающе улыбнулся:

– Но ведь это вы сдавали.

Спок ссутулился. Возразить против этого было нечего. Впрочем…

– Но если вы выиграли у меня, – Спок обвиняющее поглядел на Кирка, – вы никак не могли проиграть доктору Маккою.

– Просто повезло, – Кирк бесстыдно улыбнулся и окинул Маккоя взглядом, от которого тот машинально оттянул воротник форменного свитера и несколько раз взмахнул рукой, пытаясь остудить лицо. Затем Кирк обратил – точно такой же – взгляд на Спока. Спок был не совсем уверен в его значении, но ему вдруг стало трудно дышать.

Маккой рядом рассмеялся, как сумасшедший.

Спок не был уверен, что сделал бы дальше – или что сделал бы дальше тот же самый Маккой (наверняка сказал бы нечто совершенно возмутительное) – но тут послышался громкий топот, и в коридор влетел какой-то рядовой.

– Коммандер Спок! Коммандер Спок! – при виде совершенно голого коммандера он разинул рот.

– Да? – сказал Спок спокойно, пытаясь сохранить остатки достоинства.

– Коммандер, почему вы… а впрочем, неважно. Там местные пытаются штурмовать «Энтерпрайз»! Капитан Пайк вызывает вас на мостик!

 

 

Местные и вправду пытались штурмовать «Энтерпрайз». Возможно, кому-то это противостояние – кремниевые орудия и высочайшие космические технологии – и показалось бы смешным, но Споку было явно не до смеха. Едва он ступил на трап, как ему в голову врезался камень. Еще один камень ударил его в живот, острая ветка вонзилась в ногу. Полуоглохшего от боли, с окровавленным виском, его тут же втащили внутрь и поручили заботам чертыхающегося доктора Маккоя. Отдавшись во власть уверенных рук, Спок лежал, слушая, как по обшивке стучат камни.

– Коммандер, – сказал один из рядовых, опустив руку на рукоятку бластера, – только прикажите, и мы…

– Ни в коем разе, – сказал Спок. Возможно, его голосу сейчас и не доставало твердости, но приказ все равно был приказ, и экипаж подчинился.

Нужно как-то это решить, думал Спок, и решить мирно. Они должны понять, что мы им не враги, что мы их защищаем…

– Кирк! – доносились снаружи гортанные крики. – Отпустите нашего Кирка!

– Кирк!

– Кирк!

– Кирк!

– Вот оно, – буркнул над головой Спока доктор Маккой, – вот во что вылилась вся эта ваша безумная затея. «Кока-кола» вам не угодила.

Спок попытался сесть и пронзить доктора укоризненным взглядом:

– Вы прекрасно знаете, что я прав.

– Я знаю, – ответил доктор язвительно, – что сотни дикарей сейчас штурмуют наш корабль и видят в Звездном флоте отнюдь не союзников. Вы правы, но чего вы добились своей правотой?

– Я прав, – повторил Спок упрямо. – И как только они это поймут…

– Но поймут ли? – перебил его Маккой. – Как только вы попытаетесь выйти и что-нибудь им объяснить, они забьют вас камнями. И нас, кстати тоже. Любого, кроме Кирка.

Наверное, похожая мысль пришла в голову и капитану Пайку, потому что в глубине коридора послышались шаги, а затем появился Кирк под конвоем двух дюжих рядовых. Немного в стороне шествовал капитан Пайк.

– Давай-ка, – обратился он к Кирку, – сынок, разберись с этим побыстрее. И я надеюсь, ты не разочаруешь меня еще больше.

– Что мне до вашего разочарования? – покачал головой Кирк. – Вы мне не отец.

Один из рядовых замахнулся было на него, но капитан Пайк покачал головой.

– Ты мог бы пойти в Звездный флот. Ты мог бы стать кем-то великим.

– Я и стал великим, – ухмыльнулся Кирк. – Только не в вашем флоте и не в вашем экипаже.

Он шагнул на трап.

Стук камней по обшивке тут же стих. Воцарилась тишина, такая полная и абсолютная, что она казалась почти оглушительной, – а затем туземцы разразились криками. Так ранние христиане могли бы приветствовать своего Мессию.

– Друзья, – заговорил Кирк, и это было не стандартное земное наречие, а местный язык, певучий и музыкальный. Тут же заработал мультитранслятор. – Братья. Я рад, что вы подняли копья и встали на мою защиту, но в этом нет нужды. Я невиновен, и эта невиновность сметет с моего пути любую опасность, как ярость Бога грома сметает с лица земли высокие горы. Правда защитит меня лучше, чем восемь радужных покровов богини Эйикайи. Ждите, и я вернусь к вам до третьего захода солнца.

– Ну, с этим ты, пожалуй, поспешил, – заметил Пайк негромко.

– Да пребудет с вами благословение Семи верховных богов! – Кирк вскинул руки, и туземцы снова разразились криками, которые мало-помалу сплелись воедино, в протяжную песню. Воздух загудел от ритмичных ударов копий по щитам.

Кирк отступил обратно, в недра корабля, и на него тут же нацелились бластеры. Не обращая на них внимания, Кирк присел рядом со Споком и кончиками пальцев коснулся его лица.

– Вижу, вам сильно досталось. Может быть, пароль от моего бортового журнала облегчит вашу боль. «Вайнона». На стандартном земном. А теперь кто-нибудь, отведите меня в мою камеру. Я хочу поспать.

 

 

После оказания первой помощи Спок тут же отправился к себе. Маккой увязался следом.

– Вдруг вам станет плохо? – сказал он.

– Из-за пары ушибов? – не поверил Спок.

– Ну хорошо, мне просто хочется посмотреть на его бортовой журнал. Я видел его голым, я имею право знать.

– Меня вы тоже видели голым, – напомнил Спок.

Маккой ухмыльнулся:

– Видел.

Они вошли в каюту Спока. Не спрашивая разрешения, доктор присел у стола, перелистал несколько лежавших там отчетов, скривился и отодвинул их в сторону.

– Включайте, что ли, – он кивнул на голодиск в руках у Спока.

– Сейчас, – сказал Спок. – Кофе хотите?

– Ну надо же, – хмыкнул Маккой, – временами даже вы способны вести себя как вменяемый человек. Да, хочу. Но именно кофе, а не вашего дьявольского вулканского варева.

Спок вывел меню репликатора и заказал кофе для доктора и травяной чай для себя.

– Как думаете, – спросил Маккой, – может, Кирк нас обманул? Может, вы введете пароль, и журнал самоуничтожится?

– Да нет, – покачал головой Спок. – зачем ему? Доказательств его вины и без того достаточно. Возможно, он просто надеется, что мы вычитаем в журнале какие-нибудь смягчающие обстоятельства.

Сменив раскладку на стандартный земной, Спок осторожно ввел В-А-Й-Н-О-Н-А и нажал клавишу ввода.

Перед ними появилась трехмерная проекция корабельной рубки, и женский голос произнес:

– Десятый день 2259 года по стандартному земному исчислению. Корабль входит в атмосферу неисследованной планеты.

Затем механический голос корабельного искина перекрыл возбужденный голос Кирка.

– Юху! Ии-и-и-и мы нашли еще одну планету. Нас ждут приключения, местное бухло, красотки и красавцы – а также бесконечные исследовательские возможности. То есть, я хотел сказать, безграничный спрос.

Спок с Маккоем смотрели записи до глубокой ночи, но еле-еле осилили треть. Они стали свидетелями того, как Кирк приземлился на планету и установил первый контакт с местным населением.

Как его сочли богом.

Это была отличная возможность, и девять из десяти наверняка бы ею злоупотребили, но Кирк почему-то этого не сделал.

Планету он назвал Саргол, и, услышав это, доктор Маккой неделикатно фыркнул.

– Планета из дремучей земной фантастики, – пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Спока. – Это как если бы шлюха цитировала Святое писание. По правде говоря, не ожидал.

А затем, словно зачарованные, они сидели и смотрели, как Кирк знакомится с племенем и его обычаями, как играет с детьми, слушает рассказы стариков, ходит на охоту, лечит, когда злые духи оказываются слишком сильны для местного шамана, сидит у огня и тихим, напевным голосом рассказывает о жизни на далеких звездах, танцует племенные танцы с молодыми воинами, высоко вскидывая копье и запрокидывая голову к небу…

В какой-то момент Маккой просто остановил проигрыватель и поглядел на Спока:

– Хватит. Я увидел более чем достаточно. Если эти записи попадут к широкой общественности, вам будет очень непросто убедить ее, что Кирк сделал нечто недостойное, тем более нечто такое, что заслуживает наказания.

– Но он сделал, и он заслуживает, – сказал Спок.

– Мне трудно в это поверить, – покачал головой Маккой. – Точнее, я отказываюсь в это верить. Это, – он ткнул пальцем в установленный в проигрывателе голодиск, – не бортовой журнал, а цикл этнических документальных фильмов. Все время, что мы здесь торчим, вы, не затыкаясь, говорите про уникальную культуру, но только сейчас, благодаря Кирку, я и вправду вижу, что она уникальна. Если эти его записи причешут и опубликуют, он один сделает в просветительском отношении больше, чем целый «Энтерпрайз». Так что не вам его судить. И уж точно не мне.

Отставив кружку с давно остывшим и так и не выпитым кофе, Маккой ушел.

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Спок снова нажал на кнопку «Проигрывать».

 

 

Спок спал, и ему снилось, что он пробирается сквозь джунгли Саргола, сражается с огромными хищными кошками, а потом взваливает добычу себе на плечо. Он ступает гордо, не сгибаясь под тяжестью ноши, шагает рядом с такими же храбрыми воинами и охотниками, и все они поют песнь победы. А потом они входят в деревню, и красивые женщины с бронзовой кожей чествуют их как победителей…

– …дер Спок! Коммандер Спок! Да коммандер же Спок! Проснитесь!

Спок с трудом разлепил глаза и сел на койке. Его тряс за плечо энсин Чехов с весьма и весьма встревоженным лицом.

– Что случилось? – спросил Спок. – Почему вы меня разбудили?

Он засиделся за просмотром бортового журнала Кирка до самого утра, но вряд ли проспал бы – он просто не умел просыпать. До начала его смены было еще… два стандартных часа.

– К нам делегация! – выпалил Чехов скороговоркой.

– Снова местные? – удивился Спок.

– Нет! Торговый флот! С Земли! Пойдемте скорее!

 

 

Когда поспешно приведший себя в порядок Спок вошел в кают-компанию, представители Торгового флота – как и капитан Пайк – уже сидели там. Доктор Маккой тоже был с ними, очевидно, чтобы подтвердить, что задержанный Кирк находится в добром здравии, и что с ним обращались хорошо.

– Это он? – при появлении Спока высокая, эффектная женщина в строгом костюме поднялась из грави-кресла.

– Да, – вежливо улыбнулся капитан Пайк, – это и есть наш коммандер Спок, который… – возникла еле заметная заминка: Пайк явно подыскивал слова. – …и предотвратил нарушения, допущенные на этой планете вашим представителем Джеймсом Тиберием Кирком.

– Вот как, – женщина (на груди ее болтался бейджик «коммодор Алисия Стеббинс») снова села и энергично закачала ногой. – Тогда, коммандер Спок, может, расскажете нам, что же это за нарушения такие? – Коммодор Стеббинс улыбалась, и эта улыбка была зубастой, острой и очень, очень опасной.

– Разумеется, – кивнул Спок. Ранее он почувствовал себя несколько неуверенно, но теперь снова был в своей стихии. Нарушения закона оставались нарушениями закона, какие бы красивые картинки и слова их ни прикрывали. – Джеймс Тиберий Кирк обвиняется в…

Помимо коммодора Стеббинс, капитана Пайка и Маккоя, в комнате было еще двое. Один из них, грузный мужчина с одутловатым, потеющим лицом, то и дело прикладывал ко лбу платок. Рядом с ним, на гравитационной платформе, парил и записывал происходящее рекордер последней модели. На груди у мужчины висел бэйджик «Гельмут Эффель, юридический отдел». Второй мужчина, точнее, парень, был молод, крайне бледен и смутно напомнил Споку энсина Чехова – то ли блестевшим в глазах умом, то ли общей эффективностью. В руках он держал кипу каких-то бумаг и голодисков. Бэйджик на его груди был пустым.

Рассказ не отнял у Спока много времени. Он перечислил все выявленные им случаи нарушений, совершенных Кирком, подчеркнул опасность, которую тот нанес или мог нанести коренному населению планеты (Спок отказывался называть ее Саргол, просто отказывался), и в заключение сказал, что когда это дело будет передано в соответствующее ведомство Звездного флота, представителям флота Торгового придется предоставить отчеты Кирка об этих и предыдущих полетах, выплатить штрафы и репарации, а в будущем ужесточить требования к сертификации своих торговых агентов.

– Это все? – спросила коммодор Стеббинс, когда Спок наконец умолк.

– Да.

– Гельмут, вы все записали?

Потеющий Гельмут кивнул.

– Хорошо, – произнесла коммодор Стеббинс, – тогда сейчас буду говорить я. Энсин Аверин.

Бледный парень встал у нее за спиной и подал ей голодиск.

– Эта планета, планета Саргол, была открыта представителем нашего флота более двух месяцев назад, о чем есть соответствующая запись в Межгалактическом реестре.

В руку коммодора Стеббинс лег еще один голодиск.

– Первичное исследование планеты произведено в соответствии с Уложением об изучении новооткрытых планет и Кодексом исследования и взаимодействия с социумами, чей уровень развития ниже среднего уровня по Федерации – о чем имеются соответствующие отчеты, направленные в Комиссию по новым межгалактическим контактам.

Последовал еще один голодиск.

– Все товары, которые предлагались или предлагаются населению Саргола, были проверены на безопасность комиссией из местных шаманов и специалистов Торгового флота, о чем были направлены соответствующие отчеты в Межгалактическую торговую палату и Комиссию по освоению новооткрытых планет. Помимо базовых проверок, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк настоял на проведении и лично провел углубленные исследования Саргола по нескольким важнейшим направлениям, включая астробиологический, экологический, геофизический, геохимический, антропологический, культурологический и психологический.

Аверин вручил коммодору стопку отчетов, напечатанных на листах тончайшего, первоклассного пластика.

– Задержание Джеймса Тиберия Кирка представителями Звездного флота противозаконно и неэтично, и мы требуем его немедленного освобождения. Разумеется, нами будет направлена нота протеста в соответствующие инстанции Звездного флота – и иск в Межгалактический арбитраж с просьбой возместить материальный и моральный ущерб торговому агенту Кирку, а также компенсировать убытки Торговому флоту из-за возникших по вашей вине простоев и ухудшения репутации среди местного населения.

Спок натянуто кивнул. Его обуревало странное – и совершенно невулканское – чувство. Из-за своей самоуверенности он превратил «Энтерпрайз» в посмешище. Всего-то и нужно было, что копнуть немного глубже, послать запросы в Штаб-квартиру Флота – но он этого не сделал. Его сущность настоящего ученого была возмущена тем, что он увидел на… на Сарголе. Это была реальность, которую он отторгал – а потому не допускал и мысли, что этот выбор саргольцы делали сознательно. Что ярко-красные жестянки «Кока-колы» и вправду могут быть священным напитком – какой бы абсурдной эта мысль ему ни казалась.

Спок должен был бы чувствовать себя ужасно – он допустил промах и промах нешуточный – и он и чувствовал себя ужасно, но где-то в глубине его души разгоралось облегчение: каким бы странным, наглым и самоуверенным ни был Джеймс Т. Кирк, преступником он все же не являлся.

– А теперь, – коммодор Стеббинс поднялась из своего грави-кресла, – будьте так добры, проведите нас к торговому агенту Кирку. Надеюсь, вам хватило ума не держать его в камере, словно простого преступника?

Доктор Маккой имел наглость рассмеяться.

 

 

Когда Джеймс Т. Кирк снова сошел по трапу на землю Саргола, солнце как раз начало опускаться за горизонт. Воины племени, все так же сидевшие на поляне, встретили его радостными криками. Копья снова застучали о щиты. Кирк вскинул руки и запел.

Спок знал эту песню – она звучала в его снах. Песня охотника, возвратившегося к своему племени с победой.

– Гляди-ка, – произнес стоявший рядом Маккой и ухмыльнулся, – он сдержал свое слово. Солнце и вправду не успело трижды сесть.

 

 

Тем вечером, когда корабль с коммодором Стеббинс и прочими представителями Торгового флота уже отбыл, а сам «Энтерпрайз» готовился к отлету, к ним снова заглянул Джеймс Т. Кирк. На нем была короткая алая накидка, торс опоясывала пятнистая шкура. Красивое лицо пересекали вертикальные алые полосы. При виде его доктор Маккой подавился смешком. И он, и Спок отлично знали: так выглядят воины Саргола, когда ищут себе жену.

– Я на минутку, – Кирк сверкнул улыбкой. – Кое-что отдать. Мне говорили, – обратился он к Споку, – что вы без ума от уникальных вещей. Держите, – он вложил ему в руку маленькое семечко, пушистое и теплое на ощупь. Спок машинально сжал руку, и ему показалось, что в его пальцах бьется маленькое сердце. – Это семя Гайи, священного дерева сарголийцев.

Спок сухо сглотнул. Подарок был королевским. Ему не терпелось запереться в лаборатории и как следует его исследовать.

– А вам, доктор… – повернулся Кирк к Маккою.

– Как, и мне? – хмыкнул тот, взяв себя в руки. – Тоже что-нибудь уникальное?

– Скорее ирландское и односолодовое, – Кирк жестом фокусника извлек из-под накидки марочный виски и вручил его Маккою. Тот прочитал название на бутылке и присвистнул.

– Это то, что я думаю? – спросил Маккой прямо. – И это тоже? – он кивнул на зажатое в руках Спока семя Гайи.

В ответ Кирк лишь бесстыдно ухмыльнулся.

– Я все же не совсем понимаю, что вы нам предлагаете? – продолжал расспрашивать Маккой.

– Переспать, конечно же. А потом еще раз переспать. А потом…

– Я убираю трап и закрываю люк.

– Это значит «нет»? – спросил Кирк. Глаза его смеялись.

– «Нет» – это еще мягко сказано.

Кирк продолжал ухмыляться. Против ожиданий, он совсем не выглядел расстроенным:

– Тогда в следующий раз я придумаю что-нибудь еще, чтобы вы сказали «да». А потом, – его улыбка стала шире, – «да, о, да, сильнее!»


End file.
